Antidites
by ParamoreXO
Summary: When a clan of blood thirsty aliens cause an uprising, they will stop at nothing to kill off the Anodite race. Will the Plumber's be able to stop them before they succeed?
1. Chapter 1: AntiDites

**Anti-dites**

**Kevin Levin practically walked down the rundown, dark alleys of Bellwood like he owned the place. **Hands casually shoved into his deep pockets, heartbeat steady as ever, his pit-like eyes never strayed from looking forward. The bad part of town was a map in his mind. He had traveled all throughout the place making tech swaps and deals, and doing some other unmentionable (and notably illegal) business. His 'past lifestyle', as he liked to call it, took place here once he was free from that godforsaken Null Void.

Sometimes, he felt disgusted with himself, knowing the kind of person he had been before he fatefully met with the Tennyson's again. The horror and criminal design was all he knew back then. He didn't know there was a way out, a promising light, until his redheaded girlfriend had placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were bright, glimmering, hopeful, _pure_. She had definitely seen what could happen if she had chosen a different lifestyle; the one he had been living his whole life. And yet, she wasn't tempted by the things he was. Money wasn't a value she'd come to cherish. She was everything he wasn't.

Kicking rubble aside in the alleyway, Kevin barely took notice of the shifting shadows playing in the silver moonlight. When he'd gotten to know Gwen more, he wanted everything she had. Everything with her was pristine and perfect. But as he had come to that realization, he found out that Gwen, miss goody-two-shoes of all people, wanted a taste of a bad boy.

That scared him most of all.

How could he, Kevin Levin, a misfit and disgrace to the society of playing by the rules, contaminate such a girl whose heart had _good _intentions? She deserved way better than him, someone who could lead a happy life for her that was suitable in anyone's books. Despite his convincing, the Anodite had made it crystal clear that **he **was what she wanted.

…And he wanted her.

"Kevin?"

Stopping immediately in his tracks, the ex-con whirled around on the source of the guttural rasp. Perched upon a dented metal trashcan was a certain fur ball "friend" of his. "Argit," The muscular teen acknowledged, noting that the giant rat hadn't moved from his spot, "Crawled back safely from that last deal? I'm surprised."

Argit crept off the dented metal bin, claws scraping at the gravel as he landed with a thud. "Yeah, but it sure wasn't worth the trouble."

Kevin's amused grin slid up farther as he watched his sleazy hands curl up into puny fists, "People in debt to you?"

Shifting his narrow gaze to his old friend, the oversized rat slammed a fist into his palm, quills raising on end as. "You have no idea."

Chuckling under his breath, the ex-con felt a pang of pity for his friend. The pathetic sentiment, however, was instantly washed away with Argit's next question.

"So, how's your fine little lady doin'?" Obsidian scorched the mutant's skin as he shifted nervously, suddenly finding his filthy, overgrown nails very interesting.

"What's it to you?" Kevin growled through gritted teeth.

"Naw, not in that way, man. She's the reason I called you down here." Realizing the emotion his words triggered in the Osmosian, terror was inspired in his yellow tinted eyes, "Naw, naw! I meant… well, her kind? Anodite, right?"

"Yeah..." Curious as to why Argit would possibly want to know anything about his girlfriend's alien bloodline, an eyebrow quirked. "Why?"

Tail sweeping the trashed, damp earth nervously, Argit's eyes told Kevin that something was horribly wrong with his answer. It was as if Argit had wanted to hear anything but that. "Well, we're tight, aren't we Kev?" Not waiting for an answer, his razor sharp teeth gave off an eerie glow in the moonlight as he spoke, "Buddy's in crime n' all. I feel for you when I tell you this, man, I really do. And… er, the Anodite girl's in a whole lotta trouble."

Eyes crinkling in confusion, Kevin tensed up. "How?"

"It's deep, man. I didn't want to sell her out for your sake but—"

With serpent tongue's speed, the Osmosian lunged forward, lashing out at the rat. Thrashing in retaliation, Argit raised every quill in his back until they were as rigid as a board, bolt straight as a few rocketed out. Embedding in the brick walls of the dark alley, puncturing metal trash cans all around, he had yet to hit the teen who had a vice grip around his neck. Air began trickling in less and less. His lungs extended with hunger, purging for more. "What did you do?" Kevin growled, every bit as menacing with the moonlight casting deranged shadows across his visage.

"Air! A-Air!" the struggling mutant grasped for a lifeline, stars as bright as the full moon forming in his hazy vision. Throat burning, he couldn't remember a time when he had been more thankful for something as plentiful in the atmosphere as he slammed into the ground. Sliding down the rough brick wall, Argit began gasping and coughing, recoiling from the merciless pressure that had been applied to his throat.

Grabbing the pathetic conman by the thick fur around his neck, Kevin's fingers slid through the greasy, matted fuzz as he yanked the sputtering rat up. "**What did you do, ARGIT?"**

Cringing in his fierce grip, pain shot throughout Argit's entire body in sharp jolts as he was forced against the brick wall. "Answer me!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" the oversized rat shrieked, feeling the immense, torturous agony spiral throughout his entire body. "Just chill, man!" Upon feeling the Osmosian's grip slacken by the range of a teaspoon, he found it as a reassuring sign. "The Anodite's are being hunted. Completely wiped out! I don't know who's stupid enough to go messin' 'round with a whole **planet **full of 'em, but the Anti-dites—that's what they're called, Anti-dites—are starting where their kind is less common. Like on earth."

Somewhere from inside, Kevin felt something alter from within. His heart seemed too heavy in his chest as the world around him grew blurred and unfocused. Someone was out to kill Gwen.

And that someone obviously didn't know they'd be dealing with Kevin Ethan Levin.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Moves

**Anti-dites**

**Chapter 2: Bad Moves**

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the positive feedback! I really don't like dark stuff, but that seems to be the mood for this chapter! Tell me what you think after this chapter! Should I keep going… Or is this just a total dud…?**

**Throughout the nefarious years he'd spent with Kevin, Argit had never seen the ex-con so severely hostile until now… and considering the little choke attack he'd received earlier, it was saying something. **The said teen with hair and attire that blended in effortlessly with the inky alleyway was pacing in front of the oversized rat, the soles of his scuffed up shoes worn down completely. Defined jaw clenched painfully tight, teeth grinding the opposite row out, Kevin looked as if he were about to punch a hole in the solid brick wall.

As if reading the mutants fearful thoughts and finding it appealing, the seething Osmosian skimmed the pads of his rough fingers over the bumpy, sandpaper textured brick wall. Argit's narrow, yellow tinted eyes grew wide as he watched the solid material crawl up his former partner in crime's strong arms. Forming over every single buffed up muscle, the materialization peaked until it reached his shoulders. It was like a sleeve of crimson tattoos or a coating of dried blood. Heart skipping a beat, Argit gulped as Kevin drew his right arm back, coated fist curling in as he gave a strained cry. Piercing the chilly night air, the midnight haired teen shot his arm forward, hurtling his knuckles through the brick wall narrowing the alley. The instant the solid, rough blocks gave out and crumpled to the cemented earth, dust flew up everywhere. It was like a rapid fire virus, coating the air thick with its stale powder.

Lungs burning with licking flames of contaminated, filthy air and eyes stinging with particles of dry dust, Argit began coughing as if his guts were going to shoot out of his razor filled mouth. As debris sprayed all over her, clouding the inky night air with a dull haze, Argit recoiled against the force as he felt stony fragments stab his flesh. Hissing in agony, the oversized rat's quills quivered with uneasiness, tortured to the tips with zapping pain. Between each shrill and hack that left his impure lips, the mutant opened his watering eyes to find the air clearing from its abraded atmosphere. The instant his burning gaze drank in the scene, however, Argit instantly slammed his lids shut. His flaming eyes felt as if they were going to bleed, dry up, and then bulge out of his skull.

Towering over the writhing rat, Kevin's broad chest rose and fell viciously as his deranged sparked eyes settled on the scene before him. Right arm still coated with hard brick, his muscles were still locked as it was still extended into the broken wall. The hole he had created gave an illusion as if it were smoking, the way dust kept drifting from the caved in point as it poured into the thickened night air.

"Who told you about the Anti-dites?"

Argit almost didn't hear the angered teen over all his retching pain and screaming nerves. Sucking in forced powdery breath through his jagged, blade-like teeth, Argit felt his tail twitch violently. "I…I was p-p-paid… not t-to tell."

Heart hammering frantically as his pointed ears became hyperaware of the sound of crunching footsteps; the furry mutant felt like his burning chest would rip from the frenzied pounding. For the second time that terrible night, Kevin's materialized fist clutched at the bleeding neck of the furiously shaking fur ball. "You see that giant hole in the wall?"

Shuddering at the terrifying way Kevin's beyond menacing voice triturated against his eardrums, Argit forced his eyes to meet to forsaken gap. "Y-Yeah…" the victim squeaked, horrified as to why Kevin had to point the **extremely **obvious out.

"If I can do **that,**" he barked, gripping the oozing, crimson matted fur with a firmer grasp, "to a solid brick wall, think about what I can do to **your head.**"

Just grazing the surface of the unthinkable was enough for his brain. Distain flooded the yellow stained orbs, wishing to sever the Osmosian with his meaningful glare. "You must really like this girl, Kev."

Thrusting the sleazy heap of conning sins to the pavement, Kevin didn't even flinch when he heard a sickening snap at the contact. "At least I value her more than money. Let alone all the other lives of innocent Anodites."

"I...don't know—if t-they're exactly—innocent, big shot."

Upon hearing the malice in the mutants sick, forced words, the dark teen slammed his foot against the writing rat. Instead of murderous screams spilling out of his bloodied mouth, mirthless, demented cackles hit Kevin like the sharpest, poison-tipped bullets.

"You…You don't even—YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Argit shrilled into the night, receiving another round of harsh, blood splattering kicks. Deranged laughter followed each relentless blow, fueling the conflagrant rage fuming inside of the ex-con. "THEY DESERVE TO DIE! THEY DESERVE HELL!"

"**YOU **DESERVE TO DIE," Kevin protested, anger drawing his clenched jaw tautly, not wanting to believe the hysterical mutant's mockery.

Argit, whose gray fur was now bleached a sickening ruby red, could've had foam running down his pointed chin with the way his bulging eyes were flashing. "Well DAMN you and all you DAMN Anodites! DAMN YOU ALL!"

And that's when Kevin realized he shouldn't be there anymore. His former partner in crime was beyond hysterics. Anymore Kevin tried to choke out of him would be too much, forcing him over the plummeting cliff of death. With one last look at the miserable, sickening heap spazzing on the cold rocky ground, Kevin turned away from the disgusting mess. Cramming his throbbing hands into the depths of his denim pockets, Kevin began to trudge towards the dim light illuminating his escape from this godforsaken alley. He knew Argit would turn out fine. After all, the despicable mutant had left **him **is worse condition more than once before. This was just returning the cruel favor.


	3. Chapter 3: Horrible Truths, Deathly Lies

**Anti-dites**

**Chapter 3: Horrible Truths, Deathly Lies**

**DISCLAIMER: (Ummm, yeah, I kinda forgot to post this in the beginning….typical me.) I do not own Ben 10… which always puts a downer on my day :P**

**Toes going numb against the chilled surface of the constantly moaning hardwood floorboards, Gwendolyn Tennyson found herself creeping her light weight over the squeaking ground. **She could have sworn that Kevin was parked in her driveway. That all too familiar roar of the vicious beast-like motor could've woken up the whole town. That fact alone was enough proof of the flashing headlights that had momentarily streamed through her bedroom blinds being Kevin's pampered hot rod. Cringing as rubber screeched over gravel, Gwen tip-toed down the seemingly endless staircase before her. With each swift movement she swayed in, the thin satin material of her nightgown rolled over her perfect porcelain flesh. As rays of the silver full moon slid through the smudged glass framing the wooden front door she was progressing towards, it hit her skin perfectly, illuminating her as if she were a ghost.

Shifting along with her stealthy motions, the teenage Anodite's blazing red mane was like a neon light, shimmering brilliantly in the natural light. Inching her way down the last remaining set of stairs, Gwen tried to ignore the insane pounding that was ringing her ears like chiming church bells. Blood flowed like thick, frozen glaciers in her chilled veins, impossibly crisp with the drumming of her ludicrous heart. The remnants of the tempting aroma of freshly baked, vanilla whipped cookies from when her mother had baked before bed; was smothered with the fear that pricked her senses into hyper drive. Trying to stick to the shaded darkness that stuck the interior at elusively jagged angles, the curious redhead reached out for the sheer curtain draped over the windows circulating around the heavy front door. Sliding the thin material back so her brilliant emerald eyes could peep through the glass that escaped into night, the young Anodite's heart banged rapidly at the display unfolding before her.

The faint, lulling symphony of nature that could be weakly heard through the exterior was overpowered by the urgent flow of crimson pounding in her ears. The instant her vision caught a guilty flash of buttery light spilling from the twin headlights of her boyfriend's Camero, the engine was killed along with the illumination. Ducking out from view, Gwen could hear the muffled click of a car door swing open as she pressed herself to the progressing paint-chipped wall. The blacked out silence was shattered with the seemingly blaring slam of a car door, rushed footsteps trailing behind the conduction. Sucking in the crisp, clean air that filtered through her lungs, Gwen fluidly unlocked the passage, yanked it open, and closed it tight all in a blink of an eye.

Fresh, welcoming scents of the cool temperature nature flared her nostrils. Just as she drank in the display, a sharp squeak of rubber shifting over concrete the wrong way snapped her from the daze. "Kevin?" Her soft voice approached the looming figure lost in the inky essence of the environment.

…Silence.

"K-Kev…?" Suffocating herself with her own sharp breaths, the Anodite could feel the symptoms of hyperventilation spike her senses. The shadowy figure before her was stone still, full on facing her, unmoving. Up above in the darkly painted heavens, a passing cloud cleared the line of the silver moon, revealing a very unfamiliar silhouette.

Gwen could've sworn her heart stopped beating. Maybe she was dead… Because in that fleeting, horribly terror stricken second, she realized everything was utterly and completely wrong. The vehicle in the driveway wasn't giving off a green glow in the cascading moonlight. The life form frozen in her line of vision could be classified as "horribly distorted" when compared to her muscular, well built boyfriend. It felt like all the blood inside her stopped along with her heart, all vital signs unnoticed as they were hit with panic.

As for the alien beholding the wanted Anodite before him, Gwen's vulnerable position couldn't have been more impossibly perfect…


	4. Chapter 4: Singing Red Tears

**Anti-dites**

**Chapter 4: Singing Red Tears**

**A/N: Gwevin fans and Mike Morningstar haters…prepare for some suspense…Mwahahaha!**

_**As for the alien beholding the wanted Anodite before him, Gwen's vulnerable position couldn't have been more impossibly perfect…**_** He could feel that envied aura on his flesh.** It simply radiated from her like sunshine as it pierced through the dark veil of night. It was as if she were one of those over the top celebrities wearing clothes made out of the finest golden **silk**. Her luring manna that was swirling all around him made the mutant crave with a stark raving desire. He wanted it all, everything she had. It was just so pure…surely satisfying, a wonderful bliss filled paradise of energy.

It wasn't her physique that interested him, or her personality (although it **was** unnervingly charming to him), it was just an upper hand for him to grab. Well, until it all backfired with that moron Levin.

He couldn't take it, though. Not with the conditions he had been placed under. He could break them if he really wanted; let the ecstasy of Gwen's true Anodite powers seep into his soul, feeding his hunger from that simple testing taste long ago…

…But doing that would also break his neck. Literally. And he didn't want to lose his soon-to-be pretty little head.

"Darkstar?" Gwen snarled, suddenly all the fear wiping out of her system. All the digging dread that had eaten away a pit in her stomach was instantly filled to the brim with hatred and conflagrant distain. In the beating rays of the looming silver moon, Darkstar could see very well that flash of dangerous anger. _Perfect._

"Gwendolyn, we meet again. What a—GAHHH!" Unable to get near finishing those bitter words, pink blasts of the sweetest energy slammed into his chest…and vanish just as soon as it brushed the surface of his chest.

"H-How…?" Gwen stuttered, the cold damp grass freezing her toes to glaciers. With her paling arms extended, manna swirling around her fists, she was stunned. How had Darkstar managed to do that?

"I'm stronger than you last remember, Gwendolyn."

The said redhead cringed at the sound of her own name, knuckles turning as white as a napkin. If Mike said her name **one more time**, she swore her knuckles would rip through her flesh. "Yeah, you're not the only one, **Mike**." She spat, manna raging in fiery balls of apocalyptic fury. It was as if Hell was in her hands, ready to unleash without mercy on the treacherous monster before her.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Gwen? That's quite a lot of your delicious manna for me to absorb. And you **know **how I get once that precious meal gets under my skin…"

She wanted to puke. He made her absolutely ill. It was revolting, the way he tried to seduce what was **inside **her. His words were slick like grease, gross and disgusting. She wanted to rip off his ugly little head. She **really **wanted to, more than anything.

"Eat this, Darkstar!"

Before the power hungry villain knew what was happening, his beloved power source was charging at him in a full on sprint. Through his stone like mask, he saw the torrent of scorching rampage storming in her crackling eyes. Bracing himself, the dark suited man managed to block the redheaded black belt's first launcher attack. Her merciless torrent of chops and slices connected with the material unstably shielding his gut. Like a mighty gust of wind, air wheezed and rasped in a dry strangle from the back of his burning throat. Taken by surprise, Gwen saw her chance. Pounding him in with a string of uppercuts to his firm jaw, she didn't even care that her hands were bloody from the impact. Just as she was about to send a high narrowed kick directly at his dizzied head, he stumbled back, leaving just the right amount of time to regain his composure. Twisting his masked head to the side, an audible crack pierced the chilly air. Through the slits he called eyeholes, the energy drainer's discombobulated senses spurred up enough that he managed to catch Gwen's sharp kick perfectly. As the pricking heel of her shoe dug into his gloved hands, his grip didn't waver as crimson mixed with the black tarp draped over his palms. Raising her captured leg in the air, he made sure her hands were just barely brushing against the cold blades of grass her head was soon to crack open upon….

…until she surprised him, that is. Unleashing a bolt of brilliant luminous manna straight at Morningstar's knees, the teenage Anodite managed to knock him off his feet, blasting his caving knees full on.

Swiftly, she felt the air rush through her ears and rustle her fiery hair as the disabled man was forced to let go. Once her partially bare upper back made the slightest contact with the earth beneath her, she rolled out of it, easing the strain of the impact. Whipping around, her wide gaze met the deranged villain's doubled over form, stabbing pain climbing up his legs from where she had hit him. Running over to the temporarily unguarded wounded, she manage to send a flawless roundhouse kick straight to his insufferable aching head.

"Arghhhhaaa!" her masked nemesis shrilled in agony, spine curling scream puncturing her hearing like blades of a razor screeching down a chalkboard. Blood had begun to bleach his vision, everything in sight turning a murky hue of scarlet. Salt trickling in his grimacing lips, he spat through the opening for his mouth, ridding of the putrid alien contaminated blood from his taste buds. With one arm supporting his body at his position on his knees, doubled over in pain, his other arm clutched at his stomach. Like showering rain drops, his red tears sang in the moonlight, seeping from his ripped flesh. They splashed onto the blades of grass coating the earth beneath them, dying them with their slick ruby red, glistening sickly.

Drawing in sharp breaths, Darkstar's own uneven breath was distorted behind the solid, grim mask. Cracked at the chin and the left temple, he could feel his protection from the true hideous beast he was start to crumble with each lap of his crimson painted lips with his blood stained tongue. The taste of aged copper pennies were stronger than ever.

"Now, **Mike**. Want to explain why you're here? Or should I have the Plumber's talk some sense into you instead?"

Shrieking in agony as the girl he loved to hate stepping on his mangled hands, the redhead became a little uneasy when she realized his slowly soaking attire was beginning to match the color of her hair. "I was given a proposition."

"For what? Over **me**?"

Still not bringing himself to face the Anodite, Darkstar felt his knees buckle as all the feeling in his legs began to numb away to nothing.

"Something like that, you filthy Anodite," the most hair raising rasp the redhead had ever let flow into her ears stopped her heart. She could sense someone behind her…someone powerful.

Whirling around, Gwen had completely forgotten she had been standing on Mike's hands and winced as she heard a snapping _crack_ underneath her. Darkstar, now howling with antagonizing pain, recoiled. "Master!" He begged, deep voice odd in Gwen's ears as it started to crack. The wounded, twisted villain was practically strangling himself with his own words. "MASTER! I need her energy! PLEASE!"

"Show yourself!" Gwen yelled into the pitch black night. Raising her hand to be level with her head, a bright burst of manna illuminated her surroundings. As shadows danced along with the horrible symphony of Darkstar's pitiful shrieks and groans of the most unendurable pain, her horrified emerald eyes didn't come in contact with anyone… or any alien per say. "I know you're there!"

"Well of course," A voice hissed, causing the terrified girl to shudder despite the icy cold air. Then, before she could react, a disturbingly boney hand enclosed around her manna encircled wrist, her porcelain skin burning like licking flames at the contact. "Allow me to give you a **proper **handshake."

Still gripping the screaming Anodite's wrist, the alien towering over her squeezed ever harder, nails digging into her flesh like voles. It was as if her skin were drenched in gasoline and the man's willowy fingers were lit matches. The longer he held her, the more it scorched her skin. Looking up, her wide, pain flooded jade eyes met with a bright, odd, deranged pair that unnervingly reminded her of the sterling silver blade of a knife. They seemed to pierce her soul in a very different way than Kevin's comforting obsidian eyes did. This man's were like stabbing switchblades in her pupils, slitting and mangling them with their shining intensity. Through the attire that matched Darkstar's perfectly, his eyes seem to glow within the depths of the metal eyes slits.

"LET GO!" Gwen pleaded, shrieking in hollering at the torturous agony that was contagious all throughout her body.

"Gladly," snatching his hand back the man still stared deep into her eyes as she backed away slightly. Her wrist was raw, burnt with the imprint of his flesh on hers in a bright, stinging ruby red. Rubbing the tender flesh, her hearing was muffled with her heavy heartbeat. "W-who are you?"

"I, young Gwendolyn, am what you would call an Anti-dite. Like Michal here, I am able to obsorb energy just with a single touch.

Feeling the icy air freeze her lungs to the core, barely filtering through the core of her body, Gwen's teeth chattered out of both fright and cold.

"But as you can see," The so called Anti-dite gave a sweeping flourish that indicated to her burnt wrist, "I can also to other things with energy. Like cause it to built up within you…a filty, disgraceful **Anodite**."

"Listen, what did the—"

"SILENCE!" The Anti-dite roared, a stream of brilliant sparkling gold glittering from her fingertips in a jolting zap. Gwen, however, had been dealing with bad guys her whole life practically. Reflexes were something she had mastered a long time ago. Effortlessly throwing up a square force field of manna, a pink haze blocked her from the rapid golden stream erupting from the Anti-dites fingertips.

Ejecting her shield into the ground, she searched the energy of the pulsing earth as it traveled through to her target. Shooting out in the form of prickly, deathly spikes, they pellets of manna flew up at the Anti-dite, ripping through the material coating his hunched left shoulder. Other than that, he remained unharmed. "Learned a few old tricks, Gwendolyn?"

But she never got the chance to answer. Because just a few blocks down, a certain green and black striped hot rod was ripping through the streets, motor roaring like one of the Ultimatrix's most menacing beasts. Foot slammed all the way down on the gas pedal, the driver was furious beyond imagination.

**A/N: Kevin to the rescue? Hmmm…? So, did I do okay with Morningstar? Be BRUTALLY HONEST, please! I've only seen "All That Glitters" once and snippits of "Darkstar Rising" so I don't really know all that much about him other than he better stay away from Kevin and Gwen or the GWEVIN fans will rip him to shreds… Now, I do understand there may be some of you who like Darkstar/Mike Morningstar. I totally respect that. So please, nothing nasty. Only constructive criticism or brutal honesty to what I haven't done justice. On that note, let me know what you think so far, if you want! Thanks for reading! More soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fuel For Your Hell

**Anti-Dites**

**Chapter 5: Fuel for Your Hell**

**A/N: Sorry, this is seriously overdue, I know. And I don't own Ben 10. Whooo…**

** The moist blades of the emerald lawn pointing up like tiny daggers were splashed with crimson…then an icy blue…then rich scarlet again, blending with the way the yard was stained. **Salty beads of ruby red were swept up with a gloved finger, the investigator analyzing the slick droplet with scrutiny. Sweat soaked brows furrowed; they knit together to resemble that of a caterpillar. It was like a frozen snowflake gently descending on your skin, cold and light…the frigid feel lingering.

Samples were swabbed. Pens etched across crisp paper that bent under the wielder's words. Hysterics couldn't be calmed. The house was searched cautiously. A crowd was being restricted by neon yellow tape with urgent bold letters stamped across the plastic. Whispered whipped the ears of another, gossip gathering in their horror-awed heads. Lights flashed like lightening behind the panes of neighboring houses, except the luminous buttery glow stayed…as if frozen…

For him, time certainly **felt **frozen. The brunette boy couldn't believe it. Not a shred of their words could be true. His cousin and best friend…both **gone**…? How? Possibly **dead**? …There certainly was enough bloodshed to prove that possibility. His stomach felt as if it had twisted itself inside out, acid running throughout his lean body, eating him alive.

Kevin's car was there, unmoving from where it had been found in its usual parked spot right against the driveway. The rubber rested against the same chunk of gravel as if it could've been any other day; everything else that was left, however, didn't. Like a gaping hole in the front of a passerby's shirt, the driver's side door was terribly noticeable in its sprung position; body wracking, thunderous crashes of mountainous chills cascading down his skin like ice water that ran your flesh raw. The way the side windows that faced the blood splattered lawn were cracked to resemble a trembling spider web made the Ultimatrix possessor run a pale, trembling hand through his unkempt hair, ruffled from tossing and turning in bed before the shrill ring of that fateful call screeched in his ears. If closely inspected, as the professionals had found out, droplets of crimson clashed against the bright green.

Sitting on the unforgiving curb of the stone paved road, the anguished brunette was startled from his thoughts, the clouds clearing from his emerald eyes.

The girl before him felt her heart lurch. That jade stare had lost its alluring luster, that spark of energy that fueled her with his cuteness. Ben knew it was her, he'd memorized everything about Julie's appearance down to her shoes that were placed before him.

"Ben? Are you okay…?"

Through the mummer of the crowd, shrill sobs of Lily Tennyson, sharp gasps from Carl and Sandra, and the crackling static emitting from walkie-talkies, the Asian-American's soft voice was like a smooth breeze to his ear.

And he heard it.

But he couldn't bring himself to answer her. No words needed to be verbalized. That dim glow smoldered in his eyes, like a candle that had been blown out, a flickering flame no more.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm evil and am gonna leave it there. For now. Don't worry, I've got it all planned out in my head. So more to come soon! If there's any twist you want me to add, lemme know! Otherwise, please review! It ALWAYS makes my day ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Lethal Injection

**Anti-Dites**

**Chapter 6: Lethal Injection**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**She remembered screaming his name…over and over again in that same shrill, blood curling tone.** Her wracking body had wildly thrashed against her living bonds, his name scraping her throat raw as it poured out her blood stained lips.

_"KEVIN! KEVIN!" _A violent kick proceeded with a curse. Another wild jolt of her sob wracked chest was restrained by a stoic pair of arms. A brilliant flash of dazzling, sparkling light…as if the sun had exploded from her left, a raging ball of fiery wrath. Then…pain. Beyond excruciating pain that would surely cause death to kiss her goodbye, it felt as if poison tipped spears that were switchblade sharp pricked every fiber of her mercilessly abused, bloodied being. She was being drained alive, the energized core that swirled with pulsating manna dripping out through the beading crimson rapids that gushed from her pores, gashes running deep within her.

The taste of pennies was livid on her tongue, oozing over her drenched taste buds as her lips pumped the ongoing rapids of scarlet from its busted escape. The tears wouldn't come; the Anodite was too numb to bring on the waterworks. Horrible images that ripped her churning stomach inside out echoed in the teen's throbbing head. _It wasn't real. It wasn't real…God, please say it all isn't real!_

Her name pierced the inky night.

It was _him_. The one she'd been yelling for, the one her voice broke for…

_Kevin's here…he's going to save me…I'll be okay…_

It was the last halfway conscious thought she remembered embedding in her groggy head before fluttering her heavy eyelids open, the task comparing to the arduous effort of climbing from the nadir to the inclining apex of a mountain.

A flash of the most brilliant emerald he'd ever seen pierced the scenery of crisp, snow white. Big white walls surrounded her, closing in on her as he had merely hours ago…

Her fiery hair was a drastic contrast to the layout.

**She was so beautifully disfigured, with the way those pooling gashes drizzled sweet, appetizing crimson over her hauntingly pale body…staining her delectable skin…it matched her silken mane of rich scarlet perfectly. **Something about the whole effect made her seem…so **human** to him. But the sparkling Anti-dite knew better.

He couldn't help, however, but wish for his cold fingers to run through every single strand of scarlet that crowned her blood splattered head. He wanted his prickly tongue to lap every river of crimson beading from the deep cuts he'd caused, licking her sickly white flesh that made the walls of the prison seem dirty, clean. His twisted mind soared at the sinful thoughts of claiming this precious creature as **his**…branding her with his burning lips, the word "love" murdered from the "bite" that sent teeth marks all over her bashed body in his psycho warped head.

_But his master_…the almighty bounty hunter who was feared by every Anodite across the system, caused Darkstar to feel like a freak on a leash. He had to restrain. _No mouthfuls of flesh…Deprived of her supple, bleeding lips engulfed by his serpentine tongue…_

Shaking his head vigorously, as if the veins would snap like frayed strings in his neck, his gloved fingers perched thoughtfully upon the stone cold chin of his masked face. He'd gain his good looks soon enough. She was tasty enough to feed him her rich, raw powers. _But his master…_

He'd just have to wait.

**A/N: So, if you're a little confused, that was just a little scary/psycho/deranged insight of Mike Morningstar A.K.A. Darkstar after taking Gwen and Kevin captive alongside with this unnamed "**_**Master" **_**of his. I know he wants Gwen for her powers, but in his desperate state of not being "pretty boy" anymore, I personally think he'd be a little more hostile…and sinister. Impure if you must.**

**If you're wondering what has happened to Kevin, he'll show up very very very very soon.**

**As for me, I am terribly sorry if you feel like I've been neglecting my work from you all! I recently got over a concussion, and was unable to type while I recovered, on top of the crap load of homework teachers disseminate to us students who they believe have no life outside of schoolwork. Grr. But, yeah, I had a cheerleading accident, so that's how I hurt my head. But I'm okay now :D No worries!**

**REVIEW!3 I would love you to the end of the universe!**

**HAPPY PRACTICALLY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
